


Nothing New

by PontiusHermes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, Gen, Hope, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Sad, Young Severus Snape, short length
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8666323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PontiusHermes/pseuds/PontiusHermes
Summary: Christmas fic.Young Snape has a most un-festive Christmas.





	

A thin, wide-eyed boy crept from his bed, out to the room used for everything from eating to arguing, to the fireplace. It was cold, and every ember was dead. Nothing near the fireplace, nothing out of the ordinary. In fact, the whole room looked entirely normal. Severus Snape bit his lip. He returned to his room, looked under the bed, at the end of the bed, everywhere. Nothing new.

Heaviness rising inside him, he went to the window. Snow piled in the alleyways, on the roofs. Everything looked as it had the day before, and the day before that. His eyes prickled, but he took a deep breath. He spent a second more at the window, and went back to bed.

There was no trace of Christmas in the house, and it was Christmas morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Pontius


End file.
